starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Световой меч Люка Скайуокера
|era = * Новый Орден джедаев * Наследие |affiliation=*Люк Скайуокер * Новый орден джедаев| |image=250px |model=Световой меч |created=3.5 ПБЯ, Татуин |discovered = |hilts=Цилиндрическая |hiltl=28.00 см |purpose=Бой на световых мечах |hiltm=Сплав металла }} Cветовой меч Люка Скайуокера — оружие принадлежащие джедаю Люку Скайуокеру. Меч был создан на Татуине через 3 ДБЯ после потери светового меча отца во время дуэли с Вейдером. Характеристики Конструкция thumb|left|220px|Скайуокер создаёт световой меч При создании светового меча Люк опирался на чертежи, найденные в жилище Бена Кеноби на Татуине. Во время создания Люк изменил некоторые детали своего оружия, так как это была его первая попытка создания меча. Так, он решил использовать всего один кристалл для светового меча вместо трёх, чтобы обеспечить полностью регулируемое лезвие. Люк смог собрать большинство деталей, необходимых для создания меча, у различных контрабандистов в Мос Эйсли, в том числе элементы питания и фокусирующую линзу. Тем не менее, Люк не мог получить один из важнейших компонентов, без которого меч не мог быть закончен: сам первичный кристалл. В годы становления Империи, в 19 ДБЯ, Императором были предприняты самые кардинальные меры, чтобы вычеркнуть последние оставшиеся воспоминания о Ордене джедаев. Одной из таких мер стал запрет всех кристаллов, которые могут быть использованы в изготовлении световых мечей. В связи с этим Люк был вынужден изготовить свой собственный синтетический кристалл. Используя небольшую доменную печь и руководство, найденное на Татуине в доме своего учителя Оби-Вана Кеноби, в течение долгих дней Люк трудился над компонентами, создавая, а затем сверяясь с инструкциями. Через месяц после того, как он начал, меч всё ещё не был завершён. Люк был вынужден прервать работу над проектом в то время, когда он и его друзья предприняли неудачную попытку спасти Хана Соло из-под стражи охотника за головами Бобы Фетта на планете Галла. Возвратившись на Татуин Люк возобновил свою работу над мечом, наконец он смог синтезировать кристалл надлежащего качества. Дизайн меча Люк проектировал в память о своем наставнике Оби-Ване Кеноби. Функциональность История Создание своего меча убедило Люка в необходимости продолжить обучение и стать рыцарем-джедаем. Своё оружие Люк использовал во время отчаянной попытки спасти своих друзей из рук Джаббы Хатта на Татуине, и гораздо позже во время своего последнего столкновения с отцом на борту второй Звезды Смерти. В последствии Палпатин при осмотре светового меча утверждал, что дизайн был похож на меч Энакина. В кульминационный момент поединка, когда старший Скайуокер был повержен, Люк не поддался на речи Императора; отказался убить Вейдера и перейти на темную сторону Силы, выключив меч и отбросив его в сторону. Несмотря на смерть отца и приближающийся крах Звезды Смерти, Люк нашёл время забрать свой меч и прилетел на Эндор уже с ним, впоследствии меч стал для него гораздо больше чем просто оружие. Люку придётся часто прибегать к помощи светового меча уже после битвы при Эндоре. Так меч был всегда при нём, во время возрождения ордена джедаев и сопутствующих этому конфликтов, в том числе борьбы против Осколка Империи, юужань-вонгов и килликов. В ходе своего непродолжительного обучения под началом Палпатина, Люк был вынужден заменить зеленый кристалл на красный камень Ситхов. В конечном счете именно с красным кристаллом Люк принял участие в восстании против возродившегося Палпатина. В конечном счёте зелёный кристалл занял своё почётное место. Некоторые утверждали что меч был потерян в руинах Заставы 17, форпостом в Неизведанные Регионы, которые были разрушены во время юужань-вонгов. Но это были всего лишь сплетни, так как Скайуокер владел этим световым мечом после войны юужань-вонгов, в том числе во время Гражданской войны и Второй Галактической. Меч остаётся с Люком даже в изгнании в 43 ПБЯ, а уже в 44 ПБЯ он использовал его, чтобы убить Абелота. Люк изготовил ещё несколько мечей за свою жизнь, в том числе меч с укороченным лезвием (называемый шото), и оранжевый световой меч для своей сестры Леи. В 35 ПБЯ Люк создал резервный световой меч, который был почти идентичен оригинальному. Резервная копия хранилась внутри R2-D2. За кулисами thumb|200px|Вырезанная сцена из «[[Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая|Возвращение джедая»]] В течение многих десятилетий, поклонники были заинтригованы слухами о сцене, в котором Люк конструирует этот световой меч в пещере на Татуине. Сам актёр Марк Хэмилл отрицал, что когда-либо снимался в этой сцене. Появление * Star Wars Trilogy Arcade * * Тени Империи * Тени Империи (комикс) * Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike * Star Wars: Battlefront * Star Wars: Battlefront II * Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns * Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos * Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty * Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect * Star Wars 75: Tidal * Star Wars 80: Ellie * Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi / novel / junior novelization / radio * Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi * Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade * A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale * Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees * The Great God Quay: The Tale of Barada and the Weequays * Мара Джейд: Рукой Императора, часть 2 * Перемирие на Бакуре * X-wing: Проныра-лидер * Звёздные войны 81: Судьбы джав * Star Wars 82: Diplomacy * Star Wars 87: Still Active After All These Years * Star Wars 89: I'll See You in the Throne Room * Star Wars 90: The Choice * Star Wars 92: The Dream * Star Wars 93: Catspaw * Star Wars 94: Small Wars * Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons * Star Wars 96: Duel With a Dark Lady * Star Wars 97: Escape * Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess * Star Wars 100: First Strike * Star Wars 102: School Spirit * Star Wars 104: Nagais and Dolls * Star Wars 105: The Party's Over * Star Wars 106: My Hiromi * Star Wars 107: All Together Now * Тени Империи: Эволюция * Collapsing New Empires * Принц-джедай: Перчатка Дарта Вейдера * The Lost City of the Jedi * Zorba the Hutt's Revenge * Mission from Mount Yoda * Queen of the Empire * Prophets of the Dark Side * Люк Скайуокер и тени Миндора * Выбор принцессы Леи * Дух Татуина * Наследник Империи * Heir to the Empire comic * Тёмное воинство * Dark Force Rising comic * Последний приказ '' * ''The Last Command comic * Тёмная империя * Тёмная империя II * Конец Империи * Алая Империя * Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost * Академия джедаев: В поисках Силы * * Академия джедаев: Тёмный подмастерье * Академия джедаев: Рыцари Силы * Я — джедай! * Children of the Jedi * * Меч тьмы * Jedi Academy: Leviathan * Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast * Сумрачная планета * Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 1 * Хрустальная звезда * Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy * Новое восстание * Засада на Кореллии * Удар по Селонии * Призрак прошлого * Образ будущего * Звёздные войны: Союз * Путь уцелевшего * Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм * Invasion 0: Refugees, Prologue * Invasion 1: Refugees, Part 1 * Invasion 2: Refugees, Part 2 * Invasion 3: Refugees, Part 3 * Invasion 7: Rescues, Part 2 * Dark Tide I: Onslaught * Dark Tide II: Ruin * Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial * Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse * Balance Point * Edge of Victory I: Conquest * Edge of Victory II: Rebirth * Эмиссар пустоты * Star by Star * Dark Journey * Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream * Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand * Destiny's Way * Force Heretic I: Remnant * Force Heretic II: Refugee * Force Heretic III: Reunion * The Final Prophecy * The Unifying Force * Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший * Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева * Тёмный улей III: Роевая война * Betrayal * Bloodlines * Tempest * Exile * Sacrifice * Inferno * Fury * Revelation * Invincible * Millennium Falcon * Outcast * Omen * Abyss * Backlash * Allies * Vortex * Conviction * Ascension * Apocalypse * Испытание }} Неканоничное появление * * The Lost Lightsaber Источники * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt * * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Оружие и военные технологии * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история * Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition * Джедаи против ситхов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе * Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae * Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела * Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded * Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя * Категория:Личные световые мечи